Cry
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: When Will is killed in a tragic car accident, where will JJ turn for comfort?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Spencer**

Spencer sat at the conference table going over their latest case, trying to create a geographical profile, when an agent stuck his head in.

"Could you tell Agent Jareau she has a phone call on line 3," he said before disappearing.

Spencer picked up the phone and pressed the button for line 3, JJ was at a press conference.

"You were calling for Agent Jareau? Yes, she's at a press conference, can I take a message?"

He placed the phone on the base and stood up, heading out the door, to the conference room on the first floor. He was waiting in the back of the room when JJ finished, waiting until she was off stage to approach her.

**JJ**

JJ smiled as she saw Spencer approaching, he gave her a weak smile back, his forehead creased in worry.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

He took her hand and led her to a couple chairs in the back of the room.

"You got a phone call just a couple minutes ago, Will was in a car accident, he's in the hospital."

"Is he okay?" she asked voice rising in concern.

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me anything."

"I, I've got to go. Can you drive me?" she asked, rising to her feet unsteadily.

"Of course," Spencer replied, reaching out to steady her.

**Spencer**

As soon as they got to the hospital, Spencer called Hotch to let him know what was going on while JJ checked on Will. Hotch's voicemail picked up and he left a message containing what information he knew, he wasn't sure the full extent of Will's condition yet. Hotch called back telling him to keep them updated, and for him to stay with her, something Spencer was glad of, with them working a case he hadn't been sure.

It was almost an hour before JJ came out into the waiting room, her face tear streaked, she sat down in the chair next to his.

"They're taking him back into surgery, he suffered a lot of internal bleeding and injuries, his chances aren't good, they're…" her voice faded off.

"He'll be fine," Spencer tried to reassure her, "He's strong, he'll fight this, he's got too much to live for not to." Spencer said squeezing her hand reassuringly.

JJ hated leaving the hospital, Haley's sister had offered to watch Henry as much as JJ needed, but JJ knew in all the confusion Henry needed at least one parent home as much as possible. She also felt like she was imposing on Haley's sister who was watching Jack as well while Hotch worked, something she'd been doing ever since Haley's death. Spencer realized that JJ needed to be near her son, probably more than anyone realized, as well. Of the team members that had made relationships work, it seemed they were doomed, Haley was dead and Will, no one was sure if he would make it or not.


	2. Chapter 1 Just A Dream

**Chapter 1. Just A Dream- JJ**

"_And the guns rang out one last shot and it felt like a bullet to her heart." Carrie Underwood_

Tragedy strikes when we least expect it. The team hadn't expected Foyet to find Haley in witness protection and they hadn't expected Will to flat line two days after successfully coming through surgery.

Those next days passed in a blur for JJ, when he'd left the police force and moved to Virginia, she'd allowed herself to stop worrying everyday, he wasn't in a position that could get him killed on a daily basis. As she made the phone calls, the arrangements, she found herself more and more unable to get through them without breaking. She'd always been level headed and able to hold it together, now her whole world was moving in slow motion and she felt like she was watching from a distance.

The day of the funeral she stood beside Spencer holding Henry in her arms, tears streaming down her face. It was so reminiscent of Haley's funeral, she wondered if they were all doomed to this fate, to watch the people they cared about suffer or die.

Spencer stayed by her side through most of the reception, handling anything that came up, taking Henry when he got fussy or tired. He hadn't pushed her to talk about how she was feeling like some of the others, he'd just been there, and she'd never been so thankful for him in her life.

**Spencer**

He was there the day Will flat lined, had been talking to JJ in the hall for just a minute when the alarms went off and the doctors rushed past. She'd clung to him as if her life depended on it as they listened to them try to resuscitate him. When the doctor came out and told her it hadn't worked, she'd collapsed in his arms, he didn't know how long he'd held her before she was able to go in and say a last goodbye to Will.

Afterwards, he'd done the only thing he could, not press her and help however he could, spending as much time as possible at her house helping with arrangements and taking care of Henry. JJ had always been like his best friend, he loved her and hated to see her in this much pain.

The day of the funeral was awful, he had no idea then what to do for her. He could see it in her eyes, a part of her had died with Will.

They were all wondering the same thing that day, the whole team, how much was this job going to take from them? Yes, they were catching the bad guys, but at what cost to themselves. Hotch's marriage had fallen apart long before Haley's death, now JJ had lost Will, even though he hadn't died as a result of their job, it had taken a lot of time JJ could have spent with her family away. Spencer wished he could take it all away from her, get rid of the hollow look in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2 I'm Going Home

****More of a filler chapter, Spencer dealing with worry for JJ after Will's death**

Three days after Will's funeral Spencer found himself on the jet heading to Nevada with the rest of the team. JJ was still on personal leave, Hotch, knowing how hard it is to take care of a young child alone had given her a month so she could cope and make sure Henry was taken care of. Agent Jordan Todd, who had acted in JJ's place during her maternity leave was with them again.

In all honesty, Spencer was worried about Jordan's ability to perform this job again. She lacked the certain amount of tact that was necessary to deal with the families and police departments. He could tell Derek was worried as well, he'd had to save her from completely blowing a consultation before.

Spencer pulled out his phone and sent a text message to see how JJ was doing, the team had needed Garcia along too, so there was nobody there to help JJ and he hadn't liked leaving her alone so soon. A part of him was glad Henry was so young, he didn't fully understand what was going on, and his biggest concern was keeping a smile on his mommy's face. His cell vibrated in his pocket and he quickly pulled it out,

_I'm fine, just put Henry down for a nap. Don't worry about me so much you cant be distracted on this case._

He sighed, of course her biggest concern would be his being distracted, she never worried about herself first.

_I won't let it distract me on the case, but don't think I'm not going to worry about you, because I do, my 187 IQ makes me quite capable of multitasking._

He could almost picture her shaking her head as she read that, it wasn't long before his phone vibrated again.

_LOL, I'm sure it does Spence, but I promise you I'm fine and you don't need to worry. Send my love to everyone and BE CAREFUL!_

He smiled, before turning to face the rest of his team, "JJ sends her love," he told them, most everyone just smiled, but Garcia pulled out her phone and started typing away, surely texting JJ herself.

In Nevada Spencer stood helping Emily tack up pictures to the victim board, there were five, all blonde, and as Spencer put up the last one he was unnerved by the resemblance to JJ. He shook his head to clear it, and stuck the picture to the board.

Emily's eyes widened, "Wow, am I the only one thinking she looks like JJ?"

"No you're not, it kind of took me by surprise." he said honestly.

The case took three days which was shorter than a lot he'd worked, but this one was a lot more trying. He just wanted to get home, away from the faces, the horrors of the case, to see JJ and Henry's smiling little face.

"_These places and these faces are getting old, so I'm going home." Chris Daughtry_


	4. Chapter 3 I Was Changed

**Chapter 3. I Was Changed**

_"You were all by yourself, staring up at a dark grey sky, I was changed." Mandy Moore_

When Spencer pulled up to JJ's house he was surprised to find her sitting on the porch, alone, staring up at the sky. Dark clouds had moved in and it looked like it could storm any minute, thunder rumbled in the distance. He pulled his car up to the curb and got out, she didn't even look up. Even as he crossed the yard, rain began to fall, sprinkling at first, but seemingly getting harder and harder with his every step.

"You're going to get soaked," he said, once he was only a few feet away from her.

She finally looked up, giving Spencer a weak smile, "Hey, I didn't even hear you pull up."

"Yeah, you were kind of in your own little world," he replied. "Did Henry have a play date or something?"

"With Jack. I just couldn't stay inside any longer, so I've just been sitting here, besides I don't mind the rain." she said raising to her feet.

He quickly closed the distance between them and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair.

"It's going to be okay," he told her, "Come on, why don't I get you out of here for awhile, we can go have dinner or catch a movie, whatever you want."

She looked up at him and smiled, tears streaking her face. "That would be great." she said, "Let me just grab my purse."

He watched her go inside, and leaned back against one of the posts on the porch. JJ, normally so bubbly, happy, and alive, he hated seeing her so hurt, so lifeless, it was like Will's death had taken everything out of her. He hadn't known her when she'd lost her sister, only that they had been very close and she had committed suicide, now she'd lost Will. He'd seen it when they'd first met, the instant chemistry, he'd never seen her so happy. Now seeing her this way, afraid, vulnerable, but putting on a strong front around everyone else, changed the way he saw her. He didn't think it made her weaker, but was a sign of a strength he didn't know she had.

They went to her favorite restaurant, and he tried to distract her by talking to her about some of the funnier things that had happened at the office and on their latest case. It seemed to work, to take her mind off of Will, she actually smiled, genuinely smiled, it was the first time he's seen that since before Will's accident.


	5. Chapter 4 First Day Back

***Sorry it took so long to update, I've been crazy busy, I'd say the next update will come quickly, but honestly I make no promises. Please just hang in there with me :)**

**Chapter 4. First Day Back**

Spencer sat at his desk finishing up the report on their last case when Emily's voice rang out from across the room.

"Look at you, wow, I almost didn't recognize you!"

He spun around to see a brunette facing away from him, she was slender and dressed in a charcoal pencil skirt and dark blue blouse.

"I thought you weren't coming back until next week?"

"I know, but I was going stir crazy."

It was the voice Spencer recognized and caused him to leap from his chair. In his rush he nearly tripped and went sprawling over Derek's desk, but managed to steady himself at the last second. However it made enough noise to draw Emily and JJ's attention to him.

"You okay there Spence?" JJ asked with a laugh.

"I'm good!" he said throwing an arm in the air, before making his way over to hug her. "How are you?"

"Okay, glad to be back at work and have something to distract myself with."

Just then Jordan came up and hugged JJ.

"JJ, I am so sorry about your loss, but you have no idea how good it is to have you back."

"Thank you Jordan. Show me what you have going on and we'll get you out of here."

"Absolutely,"

Spencer watched them as they headed up to JJ's office.

"It's good to have her back," Emily said.

"Yeah, it is," Spencer said smiling, "It wasn't the same around here without her."

About two hours later, JJ came out and called Spencer to her office.

"What's up?" he asked, clearing folders out of a chair and sitting down.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done to help me and Henry since Will's death, if it hadn't been for you…"

"JJ, you don't have to thank me, you're my best friend and Henry's my godson, I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled, "Henry's gotten quite fond of your magic tricks,"

Spencer couldn't help laughing, "I noticed I can't come over without him begging me to do one, not that I mind."

"Why don't you come over and have dinner with me and Henry tonight? Maybe we can shoot off a couple physics rockets after for Henry."

Spencer smiled, "Sounds like a plan."

"_Even though we've changed and we're all finding our own place in the world, we all know that when the tears fall or the smile spreads across our face, we'll come to each other because no matter where this crazy world takes us, nothing will ever change so much to the point where we're not all still friends._"


	6. Chapter 5 These Are The Moments

****I AM SO SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I had a friend in from out of town and didn't have time to write, my updates should start coming more frequently again. This is just a cute, short little chapter centered mostly around Spencer's relationship with Henry, it is important to the continuation of the story :)**

**Chapter 5. These Are The Moments**

_And these are the moments, I thank God that I'm alive. And these are the moments, I'll remember all my life. I've found all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more. Edwin McCain_

Spencer rapped lightly on JJ's door, and while he waited checked his bag to make sure he had everything he needed to make physics rockets. When JJ answered the first thing he noticed was that she'd changed into a deep blue sweater and jeans. The sweater set off her eyes, making them even bluer.

"You look beautiful," he said.

JJ smiled then stood back to let Spencer in. Henry, who'd been playing on the floor in the living room got up and toddled over to him, hugging his leg. Spencer bent down to pick the boy up,

"How are you?" he asked tickling Henry's stomach.

"Good," he managed through a fit of giggles, "I want rockets."

"After dinner, promise," Spencer replied.

Henry shook his head no.

"No, what do you mean, no?"

"Rockets now!"

Spencer laughed and looked up at JJ.

"There's time for one now," she said with a laugh.

So, Spencer knelt down in from of the coffee table and began to prepare it, making JJ and Henry turn away, the whole _a magician never reveals his secrets_ thing.

"Henry," he chastised the boy playfully when he caught him peaking.

"Busted.." Henry said, quietly before turning back around, and causing both JJ and Spencer to laugh.

"Alright," Spencer said finally, "It's time."

Henry clapped and turned around to watch the film container soar across the room, then hurried across the room after it.

"Again, again," he cooed bringing it back.

"After dinner," JJ said, "Right now, let's eat."


	7. Chapter 6 What Started Out As Friendship

Spencer drummed his fingers absentmindedly on his desk. He had a problem, and didn't know how to handle it. Truthfully, it shouldn't be a problem, they'd tried it before and it hadn't worked. True, that was five years ago and they were different people now.

"Alright kid, what's going on in the big ol' head of yours?" Derek asked.

"Have you ever had feelings for a friend, but been pretty sure they don't feel the same?"

Derek slid his chair over to Spencer.

"Are we talking about JJ?" he asked.

"What! Who said anything about JJ?" he panicked, his tongue practically tripping over the words.

Derek laughed. "Spencer, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Even Garcia?" he asked pointedly.

"Even Garcia, I swear."

"Yes, it's JJ, but I know now's now the time to even have these feelings, Will's only been dead three months."

"You two have always been close, this isn't necessarily a bad thing."

"Derek, I'm pretty sure she sees me like a brother."

"You want my suggestion, kid?" he asked.

"Sure, why not," Spencer sighed.

"Just let things go for now, when the time to tell her is right, you'll know."

"Is that what you're waiting on with Garcia, the time to be right? Because I'm pretty sure at the rate you're going to apocalypse is going to come first," he joked.

"When did this become about me and Baby Girl?"

"Derek, it's obvious you care about her. Besides, I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Not even JJ?" Derek joked, countering with the same thing Spencer had.

"Not even JJ," Spencer answered.

"I appreciate it, but there's nothing to tell, kid. Garcia and I are friends, and she's dating Lynch."

"And you hate that."

Derek went back to filling out paperwork, pretending not to have heard Spencer's last statement.

"_I can't fight this feeling any longer, and yet I'm still afraid to let it flow. What started out as friendship has grown stronger, I only wish I had the strength to let it show." _~REO Speedwagon


	8. Chapter 7 Ghost of a Good Thing

**Chapter 7. Chasing the Ghost of a Good Thing**

"_Maybe it's love, but it's like you said, "Love is like a role that we play." But, I believe in you so much, I could die for the words that you say. But, you're chasin' the ghost of a good thing, haunting yourself as the real thing" Dashboard Confessional _

Spencer was surprised to find JJ waiting at his desk when he got to work the next morning.

"Hey JJ," he said, gesturing for her to take his chair and leaning against the desk, "How are you this morning?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm good," he replied with a smile, "So, is this a social call, or…"

"Spence, after everything you've done since Will's death, I really hate to even ask this, but I need a _huge _favor."

"Of course, anything,"

"A girl I went to school with is getting married next month, she invited me and I was hoping I could talk you into going as my escort." she said, her voice slightly pleading.

"Absolutely, just give me the exact dates we'll be gone so I can clear it with Hotch and the dragon lady,"

"Dragon lady?" JJ asked with a laugh

"Chief Strauss, we got memos this morning, all leave has to be cleared with each departments' unit chief and her, but I never take time off, so I should get it," he reassured her.

"Spence, you're wonderful, I can't thank you enough for doing this," she said, kissing him on the cheek before heading off to her office.

Not five minutes later his cell vibrated with a text from JJ containing the dates they'd be gone. Spencer quickly sent formal requests to Hotch and Chief Strauss for the days off. As he'd predicted he got the time off without a problem, and next thing he knew he was on a plane with JJ heading to Pennsylvania.

It was June and the wedding was being held outside, something Spencer wasn't thrilled about because he knew he was going to burn up in his suit, which gave him all the more reason to hate wearing them, which he did. He'd never understand why girls enjoyed getting dressed up so much.

He was standing in front of the mirror in their hotel room, trying to straighten his tie, when he saw JJ coming up behind him. She wore a spaghetti strapped, periwinkle blue dress that fell to the floor, she took his breath away.

"You look beautiful," he said, turning to face her.

"Thank you," she said blushing slightly as she came over and straightened his tie, fixing it in a matter of seconds where he'd been fiddling with it for probably five minutes.

The wedding went off without a hitch and soon after the reception started the bride, Trisha, made her way over to them.

"JJ, I'm so glad you made it," she cried, "It's been forever!"

"I'm glad I could too, the ceremony was absolutely beautiful, and that dress is incredible."

"Oh, thank you, you look great too,"

"Thanks," JJ said with a smile, "Oh Trisha I'm sorry, this is my friend Dr. Spencer Reid,"

"It's nice to meet you," she said shaking Spencer's hand.

**JJ**

Soon after she'd introduced Trisha and Spencer, Trisha pulled JJ aside.

"When you said you were bringing a friend from work, you failed to mention he looked like that," she cried, motioning dramatically in his direction, "The boy should be a model or something,"

JJ had to admit that since growing his hair out, Spencer didn't even look like the same guy that had joined the team five years ago, she also had to admit that he looked really good dressed up like he was. She'd never been oblivious to Spencer's good looks, it was impossible when it seemed that every other time they had to talk to a female he was being propositioned, though he'd always seemed oblivious.

"Oh, there's no denying he's good looking," JJ laughed.

"So, are you two dating?"

"No!" she said quickly, "We're just really good friends."

"Uh-huh, let me clue you in on something JJ, that boy is crazy about you,"


	9. Chapter 8 Time To Be Honest

**Chapter 8. Time To Be Honest**

"_Everyday I spend away my soul's inside out." Nickelback_

Spencer glanced over at where JJ was asleep in her seat, letting his mind wonder back to the wedding reception, to dancing with her.

He'd been so nervous about stepping on her foot or something not so ingenious like that, dancing wasn't one of his strong suits. They'd glided across the floor effortlessly though, laughing and talking. It had been nice to see her so worry free.

The only problem was that spending that time with her, holding her close as they'd danced, his feeling for her, if possible, had escalated, and he'd found himself wanting to kiss her. It had only been a couple months since Will's death and he knew in no way was she looking to start another relationship, and even if she were, he doubted it would be with him.

They'd tried dating, years ago before Will had even come into the picture, it hadn't worked. They'd gone on one date and while he'd had a great time and would have loved to take her out again, she'd wanted to keep their relationship platonic. If he was being honest, he wasn't sure there had ever been a time he hadn't cared about JJ.

JJ was still asleep when the plane landed, at some point she'd readjusted and lay her head on his shoulder, and Spencer was reluctant to wake her. He kept a hand on her arm as they got off, worried that still groggy, she might stumble. They went first to pick Henry up from Haley's sisters, and Henry ran to JJ as soon as he saw her.

"Mommy! I missed you!" he cried, "Are we goin' home now?"

"We sure are," JJ replied, holding him close.

"Is Spencer coming?" he asked.

"Well, he's going to drive us, but the he'll probably want to go home, we had a long flight."

"Can't he stay, just for a little while?"

"How about this, I'll take you and your mom out for ice cream before I take you home," he suggested.

"Okay!"

Spencer and JJ both laughed, kids were so easy to please at that age. When they got to the ice cream shop, they were surprised to find Hotch there with Emily and Jack.

"Look who's back," Emily said as they walked over.

"How was the wedding?" Hotch asked.

"It was good, we had a lot of fun," JJ replied.

Hotch, Emily and Jack all slid into one side of the booth so JJ, Spencer, and Henry could join them, and after eating their ice cream they took the kids to the park. Hotch and Spencer sat on a bench while JJ and Emily pushed the boys on the swings.

"Can I ask you something Hotch," Spencer spoke timidly.

Hotch looked at him questioningly, his cue for Spencer to continue.

Spencer hated to pry into his bosses personal life, but he didn't know who else to ask.

"How long was it before you started dating again after Haley died?"

Whatever it was Hotch had been expecting Spencer to ask, it hadn't been that, that much was obvious by Hotch's raised eyebrow.

"Between Jack and my job, there isn't a lot of time for dating, truthfully I haven't gone out with anyone since Haley's death. But we're not talking about me and Haley are we?" he asked, glancing in JJ and Emily's direction.

"No, we're not."

"You and JJ have always been close Spencer, my suggestion, tell her what's going through your head, she'd want to know."

"I know, I just don't want things to get awkward."

"Tell her Spencer."


	10. Chapter 9 Just So You Know

When JJ hung up the phone she was dumbfounded. Media Liaison for the Secretary of Defense was huge, but how could she leave her team? She'd said no immediately, but they'd made her at least "take a couple days to think about it."

She needed to run this by someone, see if she was crazy for turning it down like she planned to. Her fingers dialed the only person she knew to confide in.

"Spence, it's JJ, can you come over?"

Twenty minutes later he sat on the couch beside her.

**Spencer**

"I got a job offer, it's a really sought after position, and I'd have more time to spend with Henry," she explained.

Shock filled Spencer's face, and for several moments he was rendered speechless.

"What's the position," he choked out.

"I would be media liaison for the Secretary of Defense."

"Wow, that's huge," Spencer replied.

He was panicking slightly, he didn't want to lose JJ, but he didn't know how to stop this from happening.

"I don't know what to do Spence, Henry needs me now more than ever, but I don't want to leave the team either."

"JJ, I know how hard being away so much since Will's death has been on you, especially when it comes to worrying about Henry. So, if you think this job is what you need to do, the team will understand."

"What do you think I should do?"

"You need to do whatever is right for you, what's going to make you happy. That's what I'm supposed to say as a good friend, and JJ I mean that, but the truth is… I don't want you to go. I can't imagine you not being there everyday, not seeing you."

"Thank you," JJ said quietly, "I was hoping you'd give me a reason to turn down the offer."

"No problem, you want more than that I can call the rest of the team and we can probably give you about a hundred," he joked lightly.

"I think we'll skip that, PG would freak out if she even thought I was even considering it, that's why I called you, we've always been able to tell each other everything."

"Yeah, everything…"

_Everything except the one thing I want to tell you more than anything, _he thought.

"Spence, what's wrong?" JJ, the ever perceptive, asked.

"Nothing," he said with a quick shake of his head.

"Something's wrong, I know you Spence, there's no point in lying." she persisted.

"Really, it's no big deal,"

"Spence, please…"

He took a deep breath, "JJ, I…I care about you, you're my best friend, but it's more than that, a lot more, and I know you're not over Will, but I can't not tell you."

Her eyes filled with surprise, "I didn't see that coming," she whispered.

"Spencer, after Will's death I had no idea what to do, but you were there every time I needed you, and I can't thank you enough for that. I'm glad you were honest with me, and I'm not saying something happening between us is out of the realm of possibility, but right now you're right I'm not over Will."

"I know and that's fine, you wanted honesty…"

"_I'm gonna give all my secrets away." One Republic_

**_** Sorry I'm sure you were expecting Spence and JJ to get together here, but I couldn't do that just yet, it seemed rushed. Also sorry it took so long to update the plot bunny hopped away when JJ left :(_**


	11. Chapter 10 Half Life

"_I need to see the daylight, leave behind this half-life, don't you see I'm breaking down. Lately something here don't feel right, this is just a half-life." Oliver James _

Spencer collapsed onto his couch as soon as he got to his apartment.

_On the upside_, he thought, _everything was out in the open, though it had ended up that way a lot sooner then he'd planned._

He hadn't wanted to risk complicating things, especially for her, so soon after Will's death. He worried about the next day, worried that things would be awkward.

**JJ**

JJ sat on the floor, tossing a ball back and forth with Henry. Her head replaying Spencer's words over and over as if someone had burned them on a disk and left it on repeat.

She cared about Spencer, more than she'd realized before that moment. For the past six years she'd confided everything in him, he was her best friend and she couldn't imagine her life without him.

Could she picture taking that next step dating him, falling in love even? She didn't even have to think about it, the answer was yes, without a doubt.

She'd love Will with everything she was, but something had kept her from marrying him, even after Henry had been born and he'd moved to Virginia. Had it been more than the fact her job kept her too busy to plan a proper wedding?

How long had she had feelings for Spencer and been denying it?

**Spencer**

Spencer sat down at his desk and absorbed himself in paperwork.

"Kid, what's goin' through that big ol' brain of yours?" Derek asked.

"I told JJ."

"That you're in love with her?"

"Not in those exact words, but yes." he replied, eyes still fixed on the papers he was filling out.

And…" Derek pressed.

"And she said it was too soon for her to even consider thinking about dating someone else."

"Well, that's to be expected, but at least it's not a _no I could never see us dating," _he reasoned.

Spencer was about to reply, but quieted quickly when he saw JJ walking across the bullpen. He couldn't help noticing ho beautiful she looked in the pale blue blouse and white skirt she wore.

Not relishing the idea of her catching him staring like a love sick teenager, he turned his attentions back to the papers in front of him. He'd just picked up his pen when he heard her let out a small scream.

He was up and to her side before he'd even figured out what was wrong. She had her hand braced on the side of Emily's currently empty desk, keeping the pressure off her left leg.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes searching for sign of injury.

"My heel broke," she said, pointing to her foot, "I think I twisted my ankle though when it happened."

He slid an arm around her and helped her over to a couch used for visitors, propping her foot carefully on a pillow. The ankle, he noticed, was definitely swollen. Carefully, he probed it for sign of a break, not finding one.

"It's definitely only twisted, mildly sprained at the worst." he said.

Derek appeared at his side, holding out an ice pack, which Spencer gingerly situated on it.

"Thanks," JJ said with a smile, "Luckily it appears my ankle is in better shape than my shoe."

"Do you have an extra pair here?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, in my office, against the wall behind the desk."

"I'll get them," he offered, disappearing up the stairs.

Spencer went to his desk and grabbed a bottle of Ibuprofen from the drawer, dumping two in his hand and grabbing his water bottle, he made his way back to JJ.

"Maybe I should take you home, you should probably try to stay off that ankle today. I can stay and take care of Henry."

"You don't have to do that, It's just sprained Spence," she said with a smile.

"Still you should stay off of it, doctors orders."

"You're not that kind of doctor!" she exclaimed, bursting out laughing.

"Humor me," he said helping her to her feet.

"_Strong til you break, know that we all fall down," OneRepublic_


	12. Chapter 11 Never Say Never

****Sorry for the long wait my muse bunny and I aren't getting along right now. Anyways this chapter is very fluffy, the next one will probably be a bit more angsty just because I haven't wrote one of those in awhile. Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me through this one :-)**

Spencer got JJ propped up on the couch and then went into the kitchen after an ice pack. Her ankle had started swelling and he was worried it was sprained instead of just twisted. Not finding an ice pack he got a freezer bag and tossed some ice cubes in it, then went back to the bathroom to get a towel to wrap it in. After that he went upstairs and got Henry settled down with cartoons and something to eat.

"Do you want me to put a movie in or something?" he asked once he had the ice pack on her ankle.

"That sounds good, they're in the cabinet under the tv, just pick whatever."

"Twilight…what's Twilight?" he muttered aloud as he skimmed the movies.

"Seriously Spence, you don't know what Twilight is?" JJ laughed.

"A movie obviously, but I've never heard of it."

"It's like the most popular thing on the planet right now, the vampire family the Cullens, ring a bell?"

"Colons?" he asked brooding over at her.

"Cullen. C.U.L.L.E.N.," she replied spelling it out for him so he'd understand.

"No idea," he said turning back to the movies and selecting one called Remember Me.

He settled down onto one end of the couch, putting JJ's head in his lap. At one point the found himself absently stroking her hair.

**JJ**

"_My confusion shows whenever you get so close. I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say, I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way." Alexz Johnson _

JJ found herself more content than she had been in a long time as she lay with her head in Spencer's lap and his hand gently stroking her hair. It scared her how much she knew she could get used to times like this with him.

Not really thinking, she reached up and laced her fingers through Spencer's free hand, she felt him stiffen slightly in surprise, but he made no move to pull his hand away, just closed his fingers around hers.

She knew she should be honest with him, he'd told her how he felt about her and she'd said she wasn't ready for a new relationship. She'd meant that, yet here she was sending him mixed signals from hell.

The truth was she did love Spencer, there was no more denying that, no matter how hard she tried. It had been such a short time since Will's death, not even quite six months, she shouldn't even be considering the idea of falling in love with another man but she was.

"I'm going to go check on Henry," Spencer said, easily moving JJ's head and resting a pillow underneath it.

"Thanks." she said giving him a warm smile.

He came back several minutes later carrying Henry's plate and cup,

"He's taking a nap," he said over his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen with the dishes.

Spencer insisted on staying the entire day, cooking dinner for her and Henry and everything so she could stay off her ankle. The truth was it was bothering her more than she let on. When he left however, she insisted on walking him to the door and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you for everything today." she said.

"_Falling in and out of love, ashamed and proud of, together all the while." The Fray_


	13. Chapter 12 When My Time Comes

****My angst bunny met my fluff bunny and had a baby, this chapter. My muse involves four hours in a hospital waiting room and a rerun of the episode Amplification, I will spare you further details. Anyways, on with the chapter… **

**Chapter 12. When My Time Comes**

Spencer stared out the window of the jet, they'd just finished going over the files for the case, and he found himself lost in thought. Generally he busied himself reading a book or playing cards with some of the team, but his mind wasn't allowing him to concentrate. JJ had kissed him, it had been brief, but it had been on the lips, something she'd never done before.

He looked up when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, JJ had taken the seat beside him.

"What's on your mind Spence?" she asked.

"Nothing really, why?"

"Because I know you and I know when something is wrong with you." she said.

He drummed his fingers on his leg not sure whether to breach the topic at all and not wanting to here.

"I'll talk to you about it later, promise," he said finally.

"Alright," she said, giving him a worried look.

* * *

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed." Linkin Park_

The gunfire rang out, he hadn't even seen the guy. The pain was overbearing as Spencer fell to the ground. They had split up to find the unsub, JJ and Spencer having been the ones to actually locate him. He could see JJ rushing toward him.

"JJ run," he called weakly, blood pooling underneath him.

He knew the unsub was still nearby.

"I'm not leaving you," she said falling to her knees beside him, "Not again."

He knew even in his weak state she was referring to the time they'd split up and he'd been abducted by Tobias Hankle.

"JJ please, go get back to the SUV and call for backup. I'll be fine." he choked.

Spencer knew it was a lie even as he said it, the bullet had hit him in the back and he was bleeding profusely. Finally, JJ turned and took off for the SUV. Spencer was only aware of his surroundings for another couple minutes before everything went black.

**JJ**

JJ sat at Spencer's bedside, the doctor had been able to successfully remove the bullet but he'd lost a lot of blood and the prognosis wasn't good. She reached over and took his pale hand in hers, stroking the top with her thumb. She hadn't left the hospital in two days and he hadn't woken up.

"You can't leave me Spence," she said tears slipping down her cheeks, "I don't know how to handle losing somebody else I love and Henry needs his godfather…"

She fell silent for a moment before continuing,

"I love you Spencer, I should have told you that before now, when you could actually hear me, I know. Spence, I don't know how to say goodbye to you…"

"Then don't" his raspy voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Spencer! You're awake!" she flung her arms around him, but quickly let go, jumping backward, "Oh god did I hurt you?"

"No, not at all, get back over here," he said holding his arms out to her.

She walked back over and wrapped her arms around him, being much more gentle this time, tears again sliding down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked reaching up and brushing the tear from her cheek, "I'm fine."

"I know, I'm just, I was so worried." she said, sitting gingerly on the end of the bed, and taking a deep breath, "Spence, I love you, I couldn't imagine losing you."

"_Have I told you lately that I love you? That there's no one else above you? Fill my heart with gladness, take away the sadness, ease my troubles, that's what you do." Rod Stewart_


	14. Chapter 13 Until I'm In Your Arms

****Fluff, fluff and nothing but fluff ahead. Sorry if you don't completely get the lyrics but the song was my inspiration for the chapter... Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed!**

**Chapter 13. Until I'm In Your Arms**

"_White lines, how many til I'm in your arms? White lines will bring me home" Alexz Johnson_

JJ was there the minute Spencer was released from the hospital, he'd complained about their insistence in a wheelchair, muttering something about confounded hospital protocol. She pulled the SUV up to the front doors, and turned to look at Henry in the backseat.

"You'll get to see Spencer in just a minute," she told the boy, who had been asking excessively about his godfather's absence.

"Yay!" he cried clapping his little hands together.

She looked up just in time to see Spencer being wheeled toward the door and hopped out of the car, hurrying around to open the passenger side door.

"I have someone here who may be more excited to see you than I am, and that's saying something," she told him as he reached the car.

The nurse and JJ helped him situate himself in the front seat of the car, him immediately turning his head to look back at Henry.

"You're here!" Henry cried happily.

"And happy to be, I missed you and your mom." he replied.

JJ got back into the drivers seat and turned to Spencer,

"I was hoping you'd let us take you back to my house and stay for dinner, maybe even the night in the guest room. I hate the idea of leaving you to fend for yourself." she told him.

"That is the best offer I've had in awhile, you hear no objections from me." he replied happily.

"Good it's settled then."

**Spencer**

Spencer felt slightly awkward as he sat on JJ's couch while she cooked dinner. He had no idea where they stood, and was worried her declaration of love had been strictly out of her worry over his being shot. He eased himself up off the couch and walked into the kitchen, leaning against the counter, JJ flitting around the room like mad.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

She jerked, startled, "Spence, you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing up?"

"You know I don't do well at the whole staying put thing."

She laughed, "So trying to get you to go sit back down…"

"Would be a useless attempt, yes." he finished.

She sighed, "Fine, but you're not doing more than standing there and talking to me." she said resolutely.

"Alright, deal. Actually, I wanted to ask you something…about the hospital."

She took a deep breath and sat down the bowl in her hand, before crossing the kitchen to him.

"I'm sorry I haven't had a chance for us to talk about that…"

"JJ, it's fine I know you were upset…"

"Spence, that's not the only reason I said what I did," she replied, fixing her blue eyes on him, "I can't keep pretending I don't feel anything for you when I do."

Spencer smiled, reaching out to stroke the side of her face before pulling her to him and pressing his lips against hers. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling one hand in his hair. Her lips were soft and warm beneath his, nothing sexual about the kiss, only an unspoken conformation of the words they'd already spoken.

"_Seems like I've been here before, I know the way. Seems like I've been on my own so long. White lines will bring me home." Alexz Johnson_


	15. Chapter 14 First Date

**Chapter 14. Date**

"_Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall, together we faced it all." Skillet_

It was Spencer's first day back at work since the shooting and he sat at his desk, phone book open to the restaurant guide, scribbling furiously on a notepad.

"Kid, what are you doing?" Derek asked, amused after watching him for five minutes.

"Trying to decide where to take JJ on a date…" he said hesitantly, they hadn't told any of the team that they were together yet, or at least he hadn't.

From the look Emily had given him that morning however, he was pretty sure she and probably Garcia knew.

"Whoa, whoa, back up kid, why am I just hearing about this? JJ and you are together?"

"Since I woke up in the hospital, yes."

"Again I ask, why am I just hearing about this?"

"Because I'm just now telling you about it," he said, slightly sarcastically, "I was going to tell you I just don't want to jinx things."

"So what are you thinking for the date?"

"Dinner…maybe a movie, I'm not really good at this kind of thing."

Derek spent the next half hour helping him pick out a restaurant, a quaint little Italian place in D.C., and a movie that JJ would like.

**JJ**

"I feel like a teenager going on my first date again," JJ told Emily as she rifled through her closet.

After exhausting and hating everything in her own she'd come over to see if Emily had something she could borrow. It was Saturday and JJ had an hour and a half to pull something together to wear on her date with Spencer.

Emily laughed, "JJ, you could wear a potato sack and he'd still think you looked beautiful."

Sadly, Emily was right, Spencer tended to put her on a pedestal at times.

"What do you think of this?" she asked, pulling out a V-neck, formfitting black dress.

"I think you are going to go home change into that, add a little smoky eye shadow and knock poor Spencer's mismatched socks off." she replied.

**Spencer**

Spencer headed up the walk to JJ's door, a bouquet of orchids in his hand, he'd considered roses but had wanted something not so…traditional. He knocked and when JJ opened the door he was stunned speechless. The short, V-neck black dress JJ wore was stunning on her, and showed _a lot _of skin, which had Spencer _a lot _affected.

"You look beautiful," he said regaining a tiny bit of his composure and extending the flowers to her.

"They're beautiful, come on in while I get them in water."

He couldn't help but watch her every movement as she walked off to the kitchen. _Get yourself together Spencer, _he mumbled to himself.

The restaurant was candle-lit and Spencer couldn't help but find himself entranced with the way the flames reflected her features. After they ate he led JJ onto the small dance floor near the back of the restaurant, guiding her across the floor in an easy waltz. The song ended and he brought his lips down gently against hers, wrapping one hand around her waist and the other through her hair.

"_Just a touch and we could cross the line, and every time she's near I wanna never let her go, confess to her what my heart knows, hold her close." Jesse McCartney_


	16. Chapter 15 Double

****So as most of you know my muse for this story has been recently dormant, which is why I'm calling this chapter the end. I may pick this story back up at a later time but for now it isn't likely. Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews and sticking with me, as well as nominating me for a Profiler's Choice Award. Your support means alot!**

**Chapter 15. Double**

It had been three months since their first date, three months since him and JJ had become inseparable. He glanced up from his paperwork when Derek called his name.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about double dates?" he asked.

"I'm fine with them, why?"

"I was thinking you and JJ and me and my new girl could go out this weekend,"

"Sounds like a plan to me, who are you dating?" Spencer inquired.

"You'll find out Saturday," he smirked.

"Oookaay, and where are we going exactly?"

"That new club opening downtown."

Spencer rolled his eyes but didn't comment, "Alright, I'll run it by JJ and get back to you." he said getting up and heading to her office.

"Come in!" she called when he knocked.

"Hey, you got a second?" he asked leaning across the desk to give her a quick kiss.

"Sure, what's up?' she asked.

"Derek wants you and I to go on a double with him and his mystery girlfriend this weekend."

"Mystery girlfriend?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"He won't tell me who she is," he said shrugging.

"Alright, well where are we going?"

"Some new club downtown,"

"Sounds fun," she smiled, "I'm in."

"Alright, great," he replied, giving her another quick kiss before leaving.

"We're in," he said as he passed Derek's desk.

**Saturday**

Spencer kept a hand on JJ's lower back as they weaved through the crowded club, his fingers brushing the warm skin exposed by her midriff top.

"Why didn't he just tell us it was her?" JJ asked confusedly.

Spencer followed her gaze and saw Derek sitting at a table next to Garcia.

"About time they made it official," he said, as they made there way over.

"Hey guys," Garcia greeted cheerfully.

"Hey!"

"So are you guys like together now?" JJ asked looking between them.

"Yes we are!" Garcia replied happily.

They spent the next few hours dancing and talking before going there separate ways and heading home.

Spencer walked JJ to her door and gave her a kiss goodnight before turning to walk back to his car. He stopped when he felt JJ's hand catch his.

"Would you like to stay?" she asked, the look in her eyes plenty enough for Spencer to understand the full insinuation.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she said leading him inside.

"_I ain't shy, don't you worry. I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight." Timbaland_


End file.
